


Til The World Ends

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [169]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the pics of Chris E helping Betty White up onto stage, about a zillion people pointed out that Betty is actually Steve's contemporary (pics: http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/107518105378/drst-katiegeeks-agentofssr-katiegeeks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til The World Ends

Normally, Betty was gone by now, the nice young girl who manager got to help her driving her through dark streets back to her dark house.  
  
Tonight, the nice young girl was earning a bonus by fetching her drinks with umbrellas in them. There was no way she was going home early tonight.  
  
Next to her on this rather comfortable couch, Captain America – Steve, he’d insisted with a bashful little smile that made her want to eat him up with a spoon – was sitting close enough that his arm brushed her shoulder every time he moved.  
  
She told him stories about being a volunteer during the War, with the women’s voluntary services, about how she’d had to fight to restart her career after peace was won as she finished her third drink with an umbrella in it (nice assistant seemed to have forgotten the alcohol, but she remembered the umbrella, so it was alright. Besides, watching Steve try to navigate a drink with an umbrella in it was worth it).  
  
Steve’s friends had been whispering over to the side, and now both of them had gone. Suddenly, the music changed to something with a string section and a beat you could slow dance to.  
  
Steve stood up and held out his hand. “Miss White, may I have this dance?”  
  
Betty couldn’t move like she used to, but it didn’t seem to matter. Steve was still young and strong enough to carry them both through the sweetest, saddest slow-dance of her life.  
  
She managed a little curtsey as Steve bowed at the end of the dance. All eyes were watching, whispering, but Betty kept watching Steve until he’d rejoined his friends and left.  
  
Damn that man had a fine ass.  
  
Betty settled back into the car and let the nice young assistant drive her home.


End file.
